gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MatthewOne
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Seven Kingdoms page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:07, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Euron I did not add anything about either of them dying. I merely amended the sentence so that it states Euron gravely injured Jaime. The sentence, as it were, did not make any sense. As for the Fallout Wiki stuff, I don't think this is the right place to discuss it, though I do not love the accusations. Now, can't we just leave each other alone, we both have the right to be on this wiki as fans of the show, right? DisgustingWastelander (talk) 20:48, May 13, 2019 (UTC) :I agree with that. I don't really see how saying that Jaime was injured is a problem though. It is merely a statement of fact. Anyway, I feel this issue can be left to rest at this point. DisgustingWastelander (talk) 21:02, May 13, 2019 (UTC) ::I can see how saying he was nearly killed is somewhat speculatory and I stand corrected. DisgustingWastelander (talk) 21:05, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Punctuation MatthewOne, Your edits lack punctuation, especially commas. It is difficult for the reader to understand long sentences, without commas to separate between the parts of the sentences. See, for example, the corrections I made in your last edits. In the future, please be more observant of punctuation. Moonracer (talk) 07:02, May 14, 2019 (UTC) In the books Hello MatthewOne, Even if you think the "In the books" section is redundant in articles of characters who do not appear in the books, please do not delete it. Whoever reads the page knows well the 6th and 7th books have not been released yet, so the section refers to the point the books reached. When the 6th and 7th books are published, and those characters make an appearance - the section can be update. Moonracer (talk) 13:53, May 17, 2019 (UTC) @User:Moonracer I understand but it is the language that gave me the mistaken assumption. Regardless, the characters I removed "In the Books" from are relatively minor in relation to the show or even the episode. It is needless to mention their presence in the books as of yet. I think we should avoid it unless it's a major character - for example, Harry Strickland. MatthewOne (talk) 17:10, May 17, 2019 (UTC) :It does not matter whether the character in question is minor or major. There are many articles of minor characters with the same contents at "In the books" section. Are you going to go over all of them and delete that section? Just leave it the way it is. Moonracer (talk) 14:16, May 18, 2019 (UTC) ::@User:Moonracer Yes I will like to delete them all. Of course I won't start an edit war for it. Language like they don't appear can give a mistaken assumption. It is not something that is required or very important. If you are in disagreement, then we should try to hold a Wiki-wide consensus on this if one hasn't already been done. MatthewOne (talk) 15:42, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Jon Snow Hi. I'm really not sure. The Admins seem to think that the present heraldry best reflects his status, so I'd keep it that way for now. Like I say, it's confusing enough with us supposing ever since the show started that Jon was a Targaryen. My advice: wait until the finale. Might define this more broadly. Thanks ABCXYZ12345678 (talk) 23:14, May 19, 2019 (UTC) The Dornish Prince The prince wears the Martell colors and their banners as well. If another house was to take over Dorne, their sigil would be on display instead of the Martell's. It is all evidence we have and none against it. Also, the Princes of Dorne tradicionally rule from Sunspear, so it is not purely conjecture to presume that's the prince's seat - otherwise we should have been told of. Check this thread; Talk:Unidentified Prince of Dorne Prince Martell Hey there. I'm not looking to start an edit war, but I feel as though that "Prince Martell" looks and reads better than "Prince Unnamed Martell" on the Great Council of 305 AC page. Thanks. — Darth Dracarys (talk) 10:42, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Great Council. Hi. Why did you delete an entire section made by me on this page? Great Council of 305 AC. https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Great_Council_of_305_AC?action=history Evremonde (talk) 16:35, May 21, 2019 (UTC) I did not remove it. I simply moved it to the 'Aftermath' section, which you deleted 976 words of. Evremonde (talk) 16:37, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Again, I did not remove anything. I simply moved it down a bit. I would advise you not to insult me. Evremonde (talk) 16:39, May 21, 2019 (UTC) I have watched the episode, and I see no reason for you to insult me on my talk page. I'm going to contact an admin over this. Evremonde (talk) 16:40, May 21, 2019 (UTC) I did not remove anything in the first place. I was simply clarifying and qualifying information, as well as adding detail to a page that is inherently representative of a monumental event in the history of Westeros, and indeed the series. There was no reason for you to speak down to me as though I hadn't watched the episode, and acting in a defensive manner to the informaton that you had already written. Wikia is an open-source and organic entity, and for you to show such vivacious ownership over your own writing is both fundamentally and inexplicity narcissistic. I appreciate that you have rolled back your edit, as I was unable to. However, if such a conflict of interest arises in future between us, I would appreciate a more respectable discussion about it. The way you took to my talk page was uncalled for. Regardless, I will put this behind me. Evremonde (talk) 16:58, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Fergus Well, I didn't create either page but...https://www.imdb.com/name/nm5339108/ ABCXYZ12345678 (talk) 22:03, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Think he was the guy that told Davos that he could not fight, whilst he was being served soup. He can later be seen atop Winterfell's battlements in the third episode. ABCXYZ12345678 (talk) 22:10, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Warning I'm rapidly loosing patience with you. I'm familiar with your past conduct on the Fallout wiki so that you have the nerve to lecture me on correct behaviour is beyond a joke. I have no intention on letting such a saga unfold here, so I'll just say this; stop making demands of the admins, stop trying to boss around other users, stop starting edit wars. In general, ditch the attitude problem. If we're forced to have this conversation again it will end with you being blocked for a period. - 06:21, May 23, 2019 (UTC) :Your conduct in the Fallout Wiki is relevant as it is a reflection of your character, and how you react when you don't get your own way. Contrary to what you think it's not always everyone else's fault. You've argued with several users since you started here, so don't make out like you've had no issues. : Regardles, you were warned and as you are now engaging in personal attacks I'm instituting a temporary block for the remainder of the week. Take the next few days to cool off and come back on Monday with a clear head. - 11:30, May 23, 2019 (UTC) ::User:Xanderen No I tried to make you see reason. My conduct on Fallout Wiki was a reflection on how some admins react when they don't get their own way - they make their way. I never made any personal attacks, this block is a reflection on you. I do argue with others, they argue with me. But I try to resolve disputes, instead of telling people what to do. I'm going to complain about you to other admins if you repeat your behavior. MatthewOne (talk) 11:37, May 23, 2019 (UTC) :::You used a sockpuppet account to actively vandalise the wiki... Yeah... That's totally the admins fault and not at all a reflection on you. If my colleagues feel that this four day cooldown block is excessive then I will take that on board. - 12:52, May 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::User:Xanderen Says the person who tells others they can't even discuss. Oh no what you say is not the real story. You're ready to believe people who'll abuse their power when challenged about that I used a "sockpuppet". Here's reality - their admin Paladin or something edit warred and then locked the article. This wasn't the only place he reverted me. ::::Another of their user GreatMara kept reverting me, or had other admins revert me whenever I edited. Effectively stalking. The admins instead of doing anything, blamed me and then banned me for challenging them. So go ahead. Because I know the truth unlike you. Go ahead and make whatever excuses you can. MatthewOne (talk) 13:33, May 23, 2019 (UTC)